


Fast Friends

by Petchricor



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, WKM, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, wkmp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: Dark is seething with anger, betrayal, hatred and is craving vengeance. But the voice calling desperately down his hall is one he cannot seem to just leave behind





	Fast Friends

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing I wrote because why not

The voices whispered angrily in his head, craving vengeance for how they had been wronged, betrayed by their supposed ‘friend’. It was supposed to be a celebration, a party, a rejoining of old friends. What a fucking joke. His hand gripped the cane in his hand, his teeth gritting. Friends indeed.  
  
‘A darkness’ they had called this energy. It felt fitting, somehow. Darkness. _No, too long._ **How about, Dark?** _Yes, that will do nicely._ Dark smirked at their agreement on the matter, twirling the cane almost playfully as he headed upstairs, fully prepared to begin plotting their revenge. He stopped three steps in when a voice reached his ears, desperate and grief riddled.   
  
“Damien? Celine? Come on, fun’s fun b-but, jokes over! Guys?!” The colonel was clearly far on the other side of the house but his naturally booming voice carried to Dark’s ears regardless. He gripped the railing tight. He could hear him still calling out for them and the others, even the detective, whom he’d despised from the start.  
  
 _He’s our friend._ **We have work to do.** _We can’t just **leave** him like this._ **We can and we have to, the longer we wait the longer Mark’s out there in _my_ body!** _But it’s our fault!_ Dark sighed and headed down the stairs, following the Colonel’s calls, which continued to get more and more desperate.  
  
“Colonel!” Dark snapped as he entered the same room as him, watching the madman whip around to face him, clearly in a daze. “They’re not here.” The colonel giggled.  
  
“Of...of course they are! They’re not dead, remember? It was a _joke_!” Dark watched the man giggle more and more, a hand sliding up his face to his hair and gripping hard. The other two’s emotions ran strong through his core, worry and sympathy and...compassion.   
  
“Yes, you’re right, but they’re not here, they...had to leave,” Dark told him, watching as he moved his hand to look at him. “They said that they were sorry but, they had some other business to attend to. Just you and I now.”   
  
“Oh, I...I see.” He watched the man mull this over a moment before he clearly bought the lie. “V-Very well. Um, what’s your name again?”  
  
“You can call me, Dark. And I may call you...?”  
  
“Um...Wilford. Wilford Warfstache.”  
  
“A pleasure.” The pair shook hands. Dark couldn’t help but smile as fondness welled up from the other two. “I have a feeling we’re going to be fast friends, you and I~”

**Author's Note:**

> that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught
> 
> ~Petchricor


End file.
